The Monkey and The Wolf
by Yuuki Marie Kyome
Summary: Vegeta always thought that his life was difficult and boring, what with taking care of his sister Annabelle and working two jobs to support them both. But everything changed once he met the new girl named Valerie. How is Vegeta going to survive this new high school girl in his life? VegetaXOC, GokuXOC
1. Chapter 1

Vegeta's P.O.V.

" 100 laps! 75 push ups! 80 crunches!" I yelled at the pathetic teenagers as I heard the most annoying voice in the history of history, Goku.

" Hey Vegeta!" He smiled at me. "I have a new student for you!"

A small, delicate looking girl emerged from behind Goku. "Fine, whatever..." I rolled my eyes. "Start running laps, newbie."

"Vegeta! Stop being so mean to her! She is like a delicate puppy or a flow flowering in the wind or-" Goku carried on so I tuned him out. I looked at the new girl. "what's your name, kid?"

"oh um...Valerie..." She subconsciously twirled her hair with her finger, avoiding eye contact.

"Good, start running..." I pointed at the track. "Give me 20 for now, if you don't break a sweat then you have to give me another 20." She nodded and began to run around the track.

"Vegeta! She doesn't even have a change of clothes!" I shrugged at this comment not caring.

"Goku, does it look like I care? These kids need to understand who is superior in the animal kingdom...me."

"But Vegeta, we aren't animals." I glared at the idiot next to me. "Alright I'll leave" He walked away but stopped. " Hey Vegeta, I think you dropped something" I looked over to Goku as he threw a dodge ball at me with full strength. I caught the ball bending over from the impact, while out of breathe, holding the dodge ball in front of my stomach. "Good catch Vegeta! Kay byye"

I growled as I clutched the ball in my hands until I heard a loud 'BOOM' throughout the gym. I threw the remains of the dodge ball onto the ground and spun around to the students who stared at me in silence. "What are you all staring at?! Keep running!" I screamed in anger.

" Annabelle ran into the wall again!" A student gently pushed a young girl with long black hair with lavender eyes towards the wall.

"oww..." She sat on the floor with tears in her eyes.

I looked at the student scolding him. "If I were you I would leave or I'm going to shove a chair so far up your ass..." I watched as the student ran out of the gym. "Get up sis...you are fine." I watched as Annabelle stood up.

She wiped the tears from her eyes giving me the biggest most fake smile I've ever seen. "I know, I know" She chuckled slightly.

I shook my head and went to my office to relax. I sat down at my desk and began to look for some interesting drama on spacebook.

"hello handsome" I looked toward the door and saw bulma, the mechanics teacher aka the biggest whore you will ever meet.

"Leave me alone..."

"But Vegeta, I just wanted to have some fun" She sat on my desk as her tight dress wound up to her upper thigh almost showing her butt, which I prefer not to see.

"Thanks, that's the 8th desk I've had to burn this week." I took out some matches and lit one.

"Oh Vegeta you are such a kidder" She giggled and walked out of my office.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Women..."

"You mean desperate women, right?" Valerie said walking into my office as Bulma left.

"No all women are a pain...that is why I don't care for them..." I blew out the match as it became close to burning my fingers.

"So then you are...well you know...gay"

"Oh gawd no! I'm just not looking for a relationship right now..." I stood up and walked around my desk to lean on it. "Look you are alright, all I'm saying is women are troublesome at times."

"oh, um alright" she mumbled and looked down nervously. We stood there awkwardly silent for a few moments.

"Hey teach, can we go change?" A student peaked into my office. I nodded at the boy. "Thanks!" He left to go change.

"I um should probably go...to my next class..." Valerie started to walk backwards out of my office.

"Good luck" I said mainly referring to how the students are going to treat her. She nodded with a small smile on her face that I just couldn't resist to love.


	2. Chapter 2

**Vegeta's P.O.V.**

A couple hours later, it was near the end of the school day. I couldn't wait to get home to drink my life away. I watched the clock eagerly, awaiting the time when I could finally leave.

The bell rang, expressing that school was out for the day. I stood up and gathered my belongings to head home. After I got into my truck, my phone vibrated, so pulled it out and checked it. '_Vegeta, I'm going to stay after school today for choir practice, love Annabelle.' _I shrugged and drove home not expecting what happens next.

I felt a weird vibe coming when I saw the new girl walking down the street. Something came over me and I decided to pull over. I rolled down the window as she walked up to the door.

"Hey, new kid, need a ride home?" I asked with a calm, settled tone.

She shook her head. "No thank you." I was personally shocked by this, though I didn't really know why. I was a stranger to her.

"Just get in..." I rolled my eyes as she got in hesitantly. "So, where to...?"

"I...um..." she rose her hand and pointed in the southeast direction. "I think that way..." she sounded unsure and confused, but I just went along with it.

"You are lucky I'm feeling generous today, damn..." so on we went to try to find her house. The ride there was incredibly silent and awkward. I glanced over at the delicate young girl in my truck, I felt my stomach become queazy and uneasy. I didn't feel sick or anything, but it was like my stomach was flipped inside out because of her. The butterflies still came, much to my annoyance. I scrunched my face in distaste.

Looking back at the road she began to speak softly to me. "Are…you ok...?" She questioned me.

Shaking my head slightly. "I'm fine, just feeling a bit uneasy." She stared at me with a concerned look before deciding to ignore it and look back out the window. When she looked away I began to clench the steering wheel tightly.

"Pull over right here" she said as she pointed toward a driveway that lead into a deep forest. My jaw dropped by the eerie scenery.

"Here...? Are you sure?" I watched her getting out of the truck, unsure of whether or not the leave her here.

"Yeah why?"

"It's...just...creepy…" I stared at her in confusion, but she just smiled.

"You are silly." She giggled at me. "I will see you Monday, okay?"

I nodded. "Be safe..." I mumbled as she walked into the woods on her own.

On the way home, I couldn't stop thinking about whether or not I should've stayed there to make sure she was safe. She could've been kidnapped or raped, but this is the kind of stuff I should only be worrying about my sister not some new teenager that comes into this school. This troubled me in so many ways and I don't know why, but until I got home I resolved not to think about it.

I pulled into my driveway, exhausted and stressed after this long day of work and stress involving Valerie. Deciding to take a shower, I got out of my truck and went inside of my house, locking my front door behind me. "Time for a relaxing shower for the night"

About a half hour later I was done with my shower. I wrapped a towel around me and sat on my bed exhausted. Keeping my eyes open any longer was impossible, so I lied back and quickly fell asleep beginning to dream.


	3. Chapter 3

Vegeta's P.O.V.

_As I awoke from the deep slumber I lied in my bed with a heavy pressure on my groin area. I opened my eyes to see Valerie hovering over me with a seductive look on her face. Immediately, my face turned a dark shade of pink. For some reason, I couldn't find the right words to say to her._

_"Veggie-kun..." she mumbled seductively. "I thought you said we were going to have some fun when you got home from work..." Valerie sat on top of me as she playfully pouted at me._

_"I...I...uh" I choked on my words nervously. She quickly but gently placed her finger on my lips to quiet me. "Valerie?" I mumbled, confused._

_"Veggie-kun, please don't ruin the mood." giggling, she began to strip down. All I could do was 'awe' at her. "Now" she said "Am I going to have to start this or are you going to..?"_

_I lied there with my jaw dropped. I guess this was funny to her because she began to giggle at this. "You are so cute Veggie-kun." She exclaimed as she leaned in to nibble on my ear._

_I finally found my lost words. "V-Valerie!" I grabbed her by her shoulders and pulled her away surprised. We stared at each other, both surprised, but for different reasons. "I..." This was all I could say for about a minute. I just stared into her glossy eyes, knowing that I upset her by rejecting her for a good time._

_A strange urge came over me shortly after I rejected Valerie. I couldn't stop thinking about her against me so I sat up with her still on my lap. Cupping her face with my hands I brought her face closer to mine and kissed her. I heard a soft moan escape from her with the strong, passionate kiss._

_I couldn't help it after that so I grabbed her by the waist to pull her closer to me. I was surprisingly still in my towel which I didn't notice until Valerie slowly slipped it off of me._

_"Vegeta..." She moaned softly into my ear "I love you..." I felt her push me onto my back with a wicked grin on her sweet, innocent face._

_I bit my lip inspecting her body fully. She had the most perfect body anyone could ever have and I wanted it for myself. I went for the obvious of trying to grope her but she smacked my hand away. "Vegeta where are your manners?" She said putting her hands on her hips with her body being exposed to me._

_"What manners?" I gave her a cocky smile, pulled her in aggressively, and kissed her, every now and then slipping my tongue into her mouth. I began to hear her moan more than I did, and the sound made me smile._

_She pulled back from my kiss breathing heavily with a smile on her face. "Now this is the way I remember it."_

_'Wait...remember it...?' I thought this and I glanced at my left ring finger noticing a ring. Well shit._


	4. Chapter 4

Vegeta's POV

Suddenly, I snapped awake from that insane nightmare I just had. I began to rub the back of my head in confusion. "What the heck...?" I muttered to myself, glancing at my alarm clock to check the time. It's was 2:57 am, and there were dogs barking at my front door.

I let out a deep sigh and got up, putting some pajama pants on since I was still in my towel. I walked over to my front door and kicked it. "Shut up! Get off my lawn!" the dogs whimpered, but kept barking.

I slapped my forehead, annoyed and exhausted, opening the door. A horde of wolves and a young girl supported on two of the wolves back was visible before me. My first thought of seeing the wolves was they would be afraid, but they didn't budge in a hostile way. They just looked at me and whined, so I cautiously walked over to the wolves and the unconscious girl.

She had a huge gash across her left cheek and a few scratches on her arms and legs. Big claw marks bled on her back. With her hair in her face, I couldn't figure out who she was, so I grabbed her chin gently, lifted up her face and pushed away her hair.

"V-Valerie...?" I immediately picked her up and rushed to my room and set her on my bed, grabbing my first aid.

I opened the first aid kit to grab what I needed but I began to hear Valerie mumble things while tossing and turning as if she was having a nightmare. I tried to listen and understand what she was saying but it sounded foreign to me. Soon after, the ground began to shake amd the lights flickered rapidly. "What the hell?!"

Debris was falling from the ceiling so I leaned over Valerie to cover her. I could hear her a bit better while shielding her. It was definitely a different language. "Valerie! You have to wake up!" I grabbed her shoulders and gently shook her awake.

She began to calm down, but was still unconscious, even after the chaos stopped in my house. I sighed with relief and continued to try to bandage her up before any of the wounds got infected.

A little later, I was finished wrapping her injuries, so I covered her with blankets from my bed. I just sat there at the end of the bed and noticed something twitch out of the corner of my eye. I focused my attention to Valerie who as still knocked out and I saw her hair twitching so I got up and went over to examine a little more closely.

I stared toward her ruby hair and noticed that there was an ear was an ear! She is part wolf?! Then shouldn't she have a tail? Gently, I lifted up the blanket to see a tail. With no reaction I lay blanket back down and I left the room.

I walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge, grabbing some vodka. "So much for going sober for two weeks straight..." I sighed and began to drink as I made my way to the couch in the living room. I turned on the television so I could watch my favorite show and drink some vodka until morning came.


End file.
